


Just Friends

by Pride_of_Six



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Birthday, Crack, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pride_of_Six/pseuds/Pride_of_Six
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Annie wakes up early and overhears something dirty going on in the kitchen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Can be read as Gen or M/M. That's the whole point.
> 
> This didn't turn out exactly like I was hoping, but it gets the point across.

Annie woke up to a loud thump from outside her bedroom.

Despite living with Troy and Abed she was still as paranoid as she was when she was living in her old neighbourhood. 

She crept over to her nightstand with the intent of retrieving her gun (just in case) when she heard Abed's voice through the wall, "Troy, I'm not sure."

"It'll be worth it, trust me."

Annie, now relatively sure that they weren't under attack, went for the door to find out why they were up so early. 

"Is it going to fit in there?" Abed's voice stopped her in her tracks before she could turn the knob. 

"I don't think so. I didn't think it was gonna get this huge." 

Were they doing what she thought they were doing?

"I knew it!" Annie whispers, continuing to listen despite herself.

"Keep trying. Really push it in there, Troy." Annie blushes. 

"It's too hard!" Troy groans frustratedly.

"Wait, we almost had it. Just--" there's a strange splatting sound that Annie would rather not know what it is, "Troy!"

"Oops."

"I've got it all over me!" 

"I'm so sorry, Abed," Troy says, sounding sincerely distraught, "I just wanted to do something nice." 

Is Troy really crying through sex?

For Annie, that's the last straw and she opens the door, expecting to find her two best friends in a compromising position that will be seared into her brain forever, but is instead greeted with an odd site:

Troy is holding a container overflowing with cake batter and trying to fit a lid on it which is too small and Abed is standing in a pool of various baking ingredients and is covered in the batter which Troy must have spilled. 

"Annie!" Troy exclaims in surprise. 

She internally reprimands herself for having such filthy presumptions before responding, "What are you guys doing?"

"Happy birthday," Abed says with a hint of joy in his voice. For him, that's a lot. 

"Guys," she squeals in her 'I love rainbows' voice, "You didn't have to make me a cake."

"It was Troy's idea," Abed supplies. 

"I'm sorry I failed," Troy sobs, "I really tried." 

"Aww, Troy," she runs into the kitchen area and grabs the two of them in a group hug, "I really appreciate the thought, guys." After a few moments, she realises that they've now all got cake batter on them and disconnects the hug, "You two go get cleaned up while I try and salvage this." 

She pretends that there aren't any implications when Troy says to Abed, "Can I lick it off?"

She pretends not to notice that they went into the shower together. 

She pretends not to hear the giggling when they're getting dressed in the blanket fort afterwards.

She pretends not to hear Troy call himself, "Hector the Well-Endowed."

Nor Abed's reply of, "You wish!"

Because the two of them are just friends... 

... Right?


End file.
